


A Night Out

by Brink182



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Creative Writing Assignment, Gen, Humor, Weird, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/Brink182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny just wants a nice night out with a cocktail waitress, is that too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PreseliAvalon87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseliAvalon87/gifts).



> In Creative Writing, my teacher wrote a list of "characters", a list of places, and a list of objects and said we had to pick one from each category and write a story involving them. I picked Linda, a Cocktail Waitress, the armpit of the nation, a cat clock and two dachshunds. That's right, I picked four. I couldn't decide between the clock and dachshunds, so I picked both. And this is what you get.

**A Night Out**

**By: Brink182**

**  
****Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this insanely weird story.

* * *

Danny  was at the lounge and flirting with the cocktail waitress whose nametag read _Linda_.

 

“I’ve got two adorable dachshunds at home. I love animals,” Danny commented.

 

“I volunteer at the local animal hospital!” Linda exclaimed.

 

“Do you? That’s great.”

 

“Yeah, that’s really amazing, huh? Why don’t you tell her about the cat clock in your bedroom with those creepy blinking eyes, Danno?”

  
Steve had somehow materialized on the other side of Danny. He was either a ninja or a wizard. Danny gave him a _So NOT Helping!!_  face and turned back to the waitress.

 

“Don’t listen to him-he was raised by pineapple-loving freaks,” he apologized.

 

“At least I wasn’t raised in the armpit of the nation,” Steve argued.

 

“Can we _please_ not do this right now?” asked Danny, “I’m kind of in the middle of something here.”

 

“Sure, go ahead. I’ll wait.”

 

Danny continued to stare at Steve.

 

“What? Oh, I’m sorry-you want me to go?”

 

“Please do.”

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll go. Can I have a drink first?”

 

Danny slid his cocktail over to Steve.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He stood, took a sip and made a face.

 

“Bellini? How can you drink this?”

 

“Just go already,” Danny said through clenched teeth.

 

“Actually, I _really_ should get back to work now,” said Linda, “you can pay for your Bellini up front.”

 

“She really can move,” Steve commented, as Linda practically jogged to the swinging _employees only_ doors.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Danny smacked Steve in the arm.

 

“Look what you did! I was so in with her!”

 

“Don’t make me spill this prissy drink,” said Steve, “and you should be thanking me, anyway.”

 

“How do you figure?”

 

“A cocktail waitress? That’s like two steps away from sleeping with a stripper, Danny.”

 

“Oh and since when are you an expert?”

 

“It’s just common sense,” replied Steve.

 

“Well, what are you doing here? Please don’t tell me that it’s to be my wingman, because you’re doing a terrible job.”

 

“I’ll have you know I’m an excellent wingman, Danno. I’m just weeding out the bad eggs,” countered Steve, “and no. I came to tell you that you left your phone in my fridge. How does that even happen?”

 

“Never mind about that,” said Danny, “do you have it?”

 

“No, I left it next to the milk. Yes, I have it.”

 

Steve handed Danny his cellphone.

 

“Lead with that next time,” Danny suggested.

 

“Really? I thought the cat clock was a nice bit of improv.”

 

“It was kind of impressive, yeah.”

 

“So, since you’re apparently ‘O’ for tonight, you wanna grab a bite?”

 

Danny shrugged.

 

“Why not? And, you’re buying, since I’m paying for our Bellini.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
